Dejavu?
by allie99
Summary: Miku transferred to Vocaloid High and tried to forget what happened to her before she transferred there. But something's familiar… this has happened before, and she doesn't seem to like it.… what will she do to prevent it from happening again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Miku sighed as she ride the train to her new school. She sat and just a few seconds later after the train moved, her phone started to vibrate. She put out her phone from her pocket and then flipped it open.

_'Jerk. Stop messing with me.'_

She rolled her eyes and closed her phone, and then looked at the tarin's mirror and looked at the view she's seeing.

_'I'll get over it….somehow..'_

A few minutes later, the train stopped and she walked out of it, walking straight out to the train station and walking on to the streets to her new school. After almost an hour, finding this new school, she made it in front of it. She sighed and walk on to the grounds to the building. She registered and then after that, she went out of the office with a woman with pink hair that'll be her guide around the school.

" Hey, you're not that sociable, are you? Not to worry~! I'll protect you from our thugs—Ah! Forget what I said.!"

Miku looked at her and then averted her eyes again.

"It's okay, in my old school, almost everyone is a thug."

The woman looked at her and then showed her some room, and stuff to help her became familiar to the new place, and to prevent her from being lost. After a few tour, the woman finished her tour for her and then accompanied Miku to the school's gate.

"Were expecting you to go to school tomorrow. And remember, if you need any help, just run to me-THE PRESIDENT OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL!"

Miku nodded and then bowed at her. Luka bowed too and then smiled. Miku smiled and then held out her hand.

"My name is Miku Hatsune. You can call me Miku."

She smiled at her then shaked hands with her .

"You can call me Luka."

_"She's kinda nice.."_

Then they parted ways as Miku walk on. Miku sighed after that tiring tour.

She walk on to the intersection and waited for the walk sign. She accidentally looked at her left and saw a blond haired guy, also looking at her. He was kinda staring at her.

"May I help you?"

The guy said. Miku didn't mind him and she felt her feet walking. A car came and almost bump her when the guy pulled her arm.

Miku's eyes widened in shock, and then she pulled her wrist away from the guy.

"Miss? Do you have any idea how to cross the street?" the guy said.

Miku blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Mind your own business." she hissed, walking on after the sign changed into 'walk'.

The guy smiled and followed her for about 3 streets. Miku knew she was being followed, but she didn't care. After a few more steps, she got irritated and faced him.

"Do you need something from me?"

The guy smiled.

"I saw you earlier enter my school. Are you a transferee?"

Miku pouted.

_' annoying creature is one of my schoolmate."_

Miku rolled her eyes.

"Yes. So?"

The guy smiled again.

"Can you tell me your name?"

Miku's eyebrows met.

"What?!"

"Just your name? What's so wrong about that?"

Miku looked away.

"What if i dont want to?"

The guy smirked.

"Is your name that private?Geez."

Miku faced away.

"Goodbye annoying man."

"It's your payment for saving your life. If you wont pay me I'll think some other payment much worse."

Miku sighed and face him.

"Miku Hatsune. Now I have to go."

She said, walking on.

The guy smiled and parted ways to her.

When Miku arrived home, she walk straight to bed and felt her phone ring turned it off then lay down on the bed.

_'Yes. I'll do this. I'll do this to get over you, Jerk.'_

* * *

**Finally! Well,thanks for reading and please review if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_'Oh, his name is Len.'_

Miku remembered her conversation with Luka. Well, she can ask anything to her, can't her?

Miku's running late, so she barely ate and to prevent herself being hungry in the middle of the school, she grabbed a toasted bread and head on to the road, straight to the train's station.

As she ether the train, she saw Len sitting in the left passenger seat. Len glanced and saw her, then happily smiled. She realized that the only space left is beside him, so she took the seat.

_'Great. Just great.'_

As a few minutes passed and as expected, the train is full of random people. Good thing she had a seat. Everything was fine, when an old woman came and stood, for there are no vacant seat left. Miku felt sorry for the old lady and offered her seat.

"Oh, thank you child." The old lady said.

Miku stand up and hold on. She can feel that Len's smiling even though she's not looking. Miku looked at him and glared at him.

"What?" Miku said, irritated.

Len tapped his lap.

"You can sit on my lap." Len said, teasing her still.

Miku blushed and then rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Like I'll do that." She said, rolling her eyes again.

Then to her surprise, Len Stand up and offered her seat.

""Well, you can have my seat if you want."

Miku just saw a lady took Len's seat. She then looked at Len with fake confusion.

"What seat?"

Len glanced back to his seat and saw that it was already occupied. He sighed.

"I'll be standing then.." he said.

"You're the idiot who left your seat." She said.

The atmosphere got silent and then after a few minutes, the train shakes a little and Miku was accidentally pushed, falling on Len, and Len grabbed Miku's shoulders as he tries to stop himself on stumbling backward. Miku's eyes widened and moved away as soon as she realized that Len is touching her, pushing Len a little.

"Pervert!"

Len looked at her eyebrows meeting.

"It was an accident."

Miku rolled her eyes and looked away.

As the train stopped, Len walk out immediately away from the train, expecting a stampede. As he looked around, he realized that Miku haven't managed to get out of the train yet, so he glanced back and saw Miku still struggling out. He sighed, then smiled, walking back. He grabbed Miku's wrist and then gently pulled her out. They managed to get out and Miku gasped for breath.

"That's what you get for being immature."

Miku glared at him.

"I'm not immature, I'm claustrophobic!"

Len looked at him with a surprised reaction, then he smiled.

"So, I saved your life again. Want to have my autograph?"

Miku glared again and pouted.

"Idiot!"

Len chuckled. Miku looked at his hand that is still holding her wrist. She blushed and looked away.

" Can you please let go of me now?"

Len eyes widened and let her go.

"Oh, sorry."

"But… thanks anyway."

Len surprised ,looked at her, then he cracked a smile.

"What~?"

Miku blushed and looked at her wrist watch.

"Oh shoot! Were late!"

They said running.

* * *

**:D Feels good...**


	3. Chapter 3

I'ts been a week since Miku transferred to Vocaloid High. As always, she walks on the road straightforwardly and even though many students really like to talk to her, she didn't even bother to glance. She's uncomfortable on these attention they're giving to her, so how could she?

"Miku-chan!" some students called, but still, she refused and walk on.

Something's going on, she's really nervous. She didn't like the atmosphere, it brings her back to her past. Where everyone was also doing the same, looking at her... asking her difficult questions... but she didn't even notice that the atmosphere is great. Everyone wants her to become her acquaintance.

Until she bumped on someone. And before she knew it, papers flew and landed on the ground. Her eyes shot wide open and snapped out.

"Ah...Miss, you should watch where you're going."

"Ah! S-sorry.."Miku said, helping him gather the papers.

Her slim fingers tremble as she pick the papers up. The guy accidentally bumped his hands on her when they're about to pick the paper up. He looked at her and somehow she looks familiar.

Miku stood up and bowed.

"I'm really sorry... I was in a hurry.."

The guy stood and his brows met.

"You're a transferee... aren't you?"

Miku looked at him and nodded.

"Uhm... yes, I am."

He smiled.

"I knew it. Only transferees will have that thought to hurry. Old students are always busy on flirting and such. By the way, You're on the wrong uniform."

Miku's eyes wide open.

"WHAT?!"

The guy smiled.

"I'ts a good thing you're a trnsferee or I should've brought you to the office."

"Sorry..."

"Off you go." he said, walking on.

Miku glance back at him.

"Is he..."

Then the guy was hit by another guy on the head.

"AH! Kaichou..."

"Did I told you to flirt while working?" he said asthe guy look back to Miku.

**Miku's POV**

_'Oh, by the way, it's this uniform tomorrow.'_

I felt my head heated up. I'm gonna kill him.

I enterd my room and took my seat. I glanced at the window and saw another building. It's some kind of office...

_'I wonder which year is that idiot in?'_

(O.O) I slammed my head on my desk. Damn... why am i thinking about him?

In that train...I Fell on him when that stupid train shaked... ARRGHH! WHY IS MY BRAIN DOING THIS TO ME?!

I shook my head on the desk... God... I feel like a total idiot...

_'Forget about that Miku! DAMMIT!'_

I sighed.

_' To be honest...well... if I won't be honest to myself I'd be out of my mind, right? But maybe... MAYBE... Just a maybe and a single bit... I blushed... that time...'_

I sat properly. I won't budge even if my hair is a mess...neither if I look like a poodle here...

"Attention! Everyone in this room! The student council will do a round for proper uniform and hygiene inspection!"

I pouted and comb my hair.

"Kyaah! So pretty!"

"I really like her!"

"So dazzling!"

My eyes widened... It's this atmosphere again...

_'Damn... I'm the main attraction again..'_

Wait... where is that aura coming from?

Everyone sat properly... what the heck is going on?

"The President and Vice president is here!"

_'What the hell..'_

I glanced as the pre-(OO) That idiot is the president?!

"Good morning." he said, and the women fell. OO I feel like I'm dumbfounded in here!

"Now..." he said.

=.= I'm gonna kill myself.

"Fall in line." he said.

"Kyaah! Whatver the dazzling prince say.."

In just 0.001 seconds, the line is there. Great.

I stood up and fall in line... . I hate my life.

Everyone is attracted to this 'dazzling prince'. My ass. .

_'god... the line is getting short... he's here to tease me again'_

After a few minutes, he's right here, in front of me. He's freekingly smiling at me!

I was surprised when he touched some of my hair and... (gulp) smell it...

"What a obedient princess.." he said.

"KYYAAHH! THEY'RE PERFECT!"

++ I"M DEAD...

" Let's punish you from wearing the wrong uniform. You'll have to go to my office after class, got it?"

* * *

(OO) Still dumbfounded...

I walk out of the building. Thank god it's dismissal. "Hey!"

I glanced and saw Luka.

"Oh..."

"I want to say sorry... I'm not really the president... I just did that tour because that bastard is playing hooky. Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay."

_'Except the fact that I hoped you were the president..'_

__"By the way, if you need any help, just got to the student council's office, it's right in front of you window. TaTa!" she said, running back.

=.=*SIGH* What a day...

I walk out to the gate and saw someone-someone that looks like an idiot leaning on the wall.

"Hi. What took you so long?"

O.O

"What?!"

"I was waiting for you. Let's go home together."

"WTH are you talking about, idiot?!"

"WTH, Miku... let's go on the train together!"

"Idiot!"

* * *

_-.- __**Sleepy...haven't been sleeping at leats 2 hours... oh well, goodnight.**_


End file.
